Naruto: Sennin's Decedent
by animefreak851
Summary: What if the Uzumaki clan wasn't a branch off of the Senju clan but came from a third son of the Rikudō Sennin that nobody knew about? What would happen if Naruto was born with a bloodline, and a chance to have the rinnegan or sharingan awaken because of the bloodline? Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Bloodline Naruto. NarutoXIno pairing


**I do not own Naruto, or anything else that might resemble other anime.**

**Since I need to add a character to make it to where I can have a special bloodline I will make the beginning a history of the Sage of the Six Paths, And the bloodline I created.**

**I would like to point out now that this bloodline awakens at age 4 but you can't use it untill you've been put under extreme emotional pressure.**

**OK lets begin.**

**xxxxx Chapter 1: History of the third son and his bloodline xxxxxx**

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths, Rikudō Sennin, was a legendary god-like figure who founded ninshū and created the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and was one of the first of humans to be born with chakra. He defeated the Ten-Tails in battle, and sealed the powerful beast within himself, thus making him the first jinchūriki.

Hagoromo's dream was to create peace throughout the world but as he was getting older he knew he'd no longer be able to. And as he had his sons he decided to pass on his will onto them.

Indra was the first son of Hagoromo, inheriting his father's eyes, his powerful chakra, and spiritual energy. From a young age, he demonstrated great talent towards ninshū and anything he applied his mind to. Because of his prowess, he led a solitary life — finding no need to depend on others.

As a child, Asura, the second born, lived in his genius brother Indra's shadow in every conceivable way, having displayed no natural talent himself. Because of this, Asura came to realize the value of others and their power of the many friends and allies he made before eventually awakening his own power which equaled that of Indra's.

When Hagoromo was on his deathbed he chose Asura to carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the world.

But what many don't know is that he had a third and final son, this son, Kurai, didn't inherit anything but DNA from his father.

What he did inherit was the dark, thick, shadow like chakra from the Juubi, which had been imprinted on Hagoromo's own DNA. This chakra allowed him to use less chakra than normally would need to be used for jutsu. Along with a bloodline that let Kurai morph into a hybrid of one animal, and could switch back to normal. The animal was picked the day he was born by the bloodline itself.

This bloodline was passed down from him and down to his dissidents, like any other bloodline. His animal was the fox, and so he set off to make his own clan, the Uzumaki clan. This bloodline, called the **Mōfingu suru**, was awakened at the age of 4, and continued like that through his decedents.

After activation three things would change about your un-morphed form, your eyes would change color and shape depending on animal and your hair color would change depending on your elemental release.

You wouldn't be able to morph until certain circumstances. (As listed above.)

Some of his decedents developed a range of all animals, although there were no reptiles, birds, fish, or mythical creatures. Before activation the bloodline gave some 'perks' how many depended on how much power you were born with. 3 was usually the highest but they could as well get 4 and only the main family could get that many.

The perks often included heightened senses, advanced healing, and a random third for the clan head family. And they were always activated even when the morph is not.

The same animal was always passed from parent to child, although all animals had different elemental releases, although even with a certain animal you could end up with a different element then the others of your parents.

Since their ancestor, Kurai, bloodlines animal was a fox all of his direct decedents had the same and so they were head of the clan. The third perk for the main family, since they were the decedents of the Rikudō Sennin they could awaken the rinnegan, or the sharingan.

Even with the third perk neither the rinnegan or the sharingan had been awakened by the Uzumaki clan. But that doesn't mean they couldn't.

When the shinobi die their bloodline dies with them, if you take their DNA and they die even the DNA you took will die, even the eyes will die, so no one can take the bloodline for themselves.

As the decedents of the other two brothers built the Hidden village Konohagakure, Kurai's decedents decided to make their own Hidden village in Whirlpool country.

**xxxxxxx October 10th xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a hut not far from Konohagakure, there was a birth taking place. "Push Kushina, Push the baby is almost here."

This was the birth of the next clan head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan, and everyone in their hidden village could feel the vile chakra from the kyuubi.

The nurse was frantic, she had heard the two guards outside the door saying that the Kyuubi had been sighted appearing not far from Konohagakure.

"AHHHHhhh," As the final push was given the Hokage burst through the door. "Kushina-chan! The Kyuubi has been sighted not far from our current location. To protect the village I'm going to have to seal it within Naruto, only a newborns chakra system can hold a bijuu like kyuubi."

"No Minato! You can't use Naruto, you know how jinchuriki are treated and you'll leave our son without a father!" Tears were sliding down here pale cheeks. "I'm sorry honey but I can't ask this of anyone else if I can't do it myself."

As this was said a giant boom was heard. A ninja came running in not long after it, "Hokage-sama! One of the Kyuubi's tails have taken out the west wall of the village!"

"Shit," Turning to one of his shinobi body guards he shouts at them to go and collect all of Kushina's bloodline scrolls, special stone that will tell the type of animal and elemental release for his bloodline and his own jutsu scrolls.

As the shinobi ran off his wife called his name, "Minato-kun! What are you doing?" Turning to her, "I'm going to seal all of mine and your jutsu scrolls onto our sons arm, You don't have long and I'll die using this jutsu," as he said that another boom was heard, "I will set the seal to activate and give him the scrolls and stone when his bloodline awakens at four. I have a note I'm going to seal along with the rest telling him not to tell anyone of his bloodline. I'm going to send a shinobi with him to Konohagakure to put him in the orphanage after i get done sealing kyuubi."

Kushina was shaking and crying, "But he'll be all alone, and an outcast. He is different, when he was born I could tell he was a lot stronger than normal, even with my clans bloodline," looking her husband dead in the eye, "I think his blood animal is a mythical creature."

"B-but that's impossible, no one in your clan has ever had a blood animal of a mythical creature." "I know what I felt." Looking down he began again, "Be that as it may I still have to do it. We can't let the whole village be destroyed because of our selflessness, I'll right him a note telling him of your bloodline and seal it with the scrolls."

As that was said the shinobi he sent off came back in with the scrolls and stone. "Give me my son and some sealing ink." Receiving both he went to work. "I want all of you to go and help fend off kyuubi till the I can get there to seal him in my son."

You." pointing at a the clan, Inoichi, "I want you to bring my son to Konohagakure and put him in the orphanage closest to the Hokage tower after the sealing is done, afterwards you are to erase the memory of him being our son and his bloodline from everyone's memories, we have too many enemies. Understood?"

"Yes sir, But why not tell them of his bloodline?"

"Because i don't want the counsel, Danzo, or Orochimaru going after my son."

"Yes sir, I will make sure all memories of his bloodline and parentage are erased." Finishing up the seal he sealed away all that he thought his son would need, and gets up to get ready for the sealing of the kyuubi, "Thank you inochi-san, sign him under the name of Naruto Uzumaki. You are to get him as soon as you see the kyuubi is no longer there."

**xxxxxxxx The fight with kyuubi some time after xxxxxxx**

Appearing on the battle field on the toad boss Gamabunta's head. The hokage started the seals for the seal.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I wish there was another way, I wanted to be able to see you grow up and become than great man i know you would be." **"Minato! Are you ready?" **"Yes! Gamabunta-san get me close!"

As the Hokage got closer to the kyuubi he was so focused on the kyuubi killing his comrades that he didn't see that he missed a seal. "Here we go! **Eight Trigrams Seal!"**

As Minato was sealing the great bijuu he failed to notice instead of only sealing the yang half within his son he sealed both the yin and yang. As the sealing was done he took the time to look around the battle field to notice all of the shinobi that had been battling the kyuubi dead.

As Minato was falling he thought about how the village might treat his son.

"I'm sorry son, i may have made a mistake but please, don't hate the village." And then he hit the ground making sure his son wasn't hurt upon impact. And with one more look to his son he passed away. He could only hope the village went by his dying wish of seeing his son as a hero.

As soon as the Kyuubi was gone Inoichi appeared in a body flicker. Seeing Minato's son crying on his fathers chest gave the clan head a great heart ache, after gathering all of the shinobi who knew of his parentage and bloodline he erased it from their memories grabbed Minato's child and body flickered to the orphanage.

Not long after Saturtobi appeared as well, he knew of the child being brought to the orphanage from Inoichi. "I want all of the bodies accounted for and a funeral set up by the 14th." With a 'Yes Hokage-sama' the shinobi went to work.

The old kage looked around the battle field, and let out a tired sigh. And with that Sarutobi was gone in another body flicker to tell the counsel of the situation and his taking up the Hokage hat again. 'This is going to be a long night.'


End file.
